Man in the Woods
by fire-flamer
Summary: Karasu is alone and wants to be with someone but when he meets someone taking a walk through the woods how will he react? Re-read prologue changes have been made. K
1. prologue

**Chapter1: Man in the Woods**

**In a set of woods not far from ****Kurama's**** house lived a masked figure, named Karasu. This man was very strong and very dangerous, a lot of people, humans and demons****wanted to fight him and a lot of arrogant people were killed by his hand. **

**After a while most people got the clue and stopped coming around. Karasu soon became afraid of h****im. Karasu was lonely and bored****, he often thought of being with someone he could relate to, someone who wasn't out for power or afraid of him. One night he lay in bed thinking about his past he thought about all the people who had attacked him, his friend, the only person he'd cared for, Bui.**

**"Ah, since you're gone, Bui, I may be alone forever. You were a really great friend." Karasu said to no one but himself as he lay there thinking of the perfect person.**

**A/N: The prologue's short but the story's actually pretty long once you combine it.**** I just have to type it all. I only get half an hour to type so it might be a while.**


	2. We

**Chapter1: Man in the Woods**

**In a set of woods not far from Kurama's house lived a masked figure, named Karasu. This man was very strong and very dangerous, a lot of people, humans and demons alike wanted to fight him and a lot of arrogant people were killed by his hand. **

**After a while most people got the clue and stopped coming around. Karasu soon became afraid of being alone forever. Karasu was lonely and bored, he often thought of being with someone he could relate to, someone who wasn't out for power or afraid of him. One night he lay in bed thinking about his past he thought about all the people who had attacked him and his friend Bui.**

**"Ah, since you're gone, Bui, I may be alone forever. You were a really great friend." Karasu said to no one but himself as he lay there thinking of the perfect person, someone he could relate to and be friends with and maybe even be lovers with. The perfect type of person he could think of would be a Kitsune. Kitsune were powerful demons who rarely trusted anyone and were often alone but once you earned their trust they would be loyal to you til the end unless you wronged them in someway. Kitsune also loved affection so they usually had many lovers unless you gained their trust and then they would mate with you forever.**

**One day Kurama was walking through the forest, to take a break from the facade he had to put on each day. As he went walking through the forest he heard a noise, it sounded a little like a man's voice. Kurama thought for a second. 'Should I investigate or not?' He didn't know why but he started walking toward the voice. He soon came into a clearing and saw someone with long black hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face.**

**'Wow, who's this hottie?' Kurama thought. He walked forward to see who the man could be but stepped on a twig and the man heard him.**

**"Who are you?" the person said rashly.**

**"Me?"**

**"No you're imaginary friend." **

**"I'm Shuichi, better known as Kurama, and you?**

**"I'm Karasu, what are you doing here?"**

**"Just taking a normal walk through the woods."**

**"Well leave this is my territory and my house and you have no right trespassing." Karasu said half-heartedly. Kurama immediately knew this man didn't mean what he said and started trying to get him to talk. **

**"Why? Don't you want to talk? I think we could be great friends."**

**"I usually stay alone."**

**"I'm a great listener, who knows you might actually enjoy my company." Kurama was laying it on thick now he knew this man didn't want to be alone and he would convince him to be friends.**

" **Whatever say what you will and leave."**

"**That's not a good way to make friends you know."**

"**You don't want to be my friend, just tell me you real motive and be on your way. You're all the same, you just want something so tell me what it is and leave!"**

"**Ok, well if I had to say I wanted something from you it would probably be your friendship." Kurama replied. "Everyone's gonna want something from you even me. It's like I said I want your friendship." Then Kurama dug a little deeper just to check and see if he was right. "Come on don't you ever wish you had a friend, or sit up at night and wish there was someone to be with?"**

**"..." Karasu didn't answer but his eyes had a glint in them.**

**'So, I was right he is a lonely person and he does lay awake at night his eyes tell me everything.' Kurama thought.**

**"Well if you want me to leave then I will but if you want to talk then I usually walk around the forest when I'm stressed."**

**"Sure whatever."**

**"It might be awhile but I will see you again eventually I promise."**

**end part 1**

**Fireflamer: So How'd you like it.**

**Kurama: I like it.**

**Karasu: I can't wait to see what happens.**

**Kurama: me too **

**Karasu: It's out of the story line.**

**Kurama: Yeah but I like this story better. You may have been very charming if you were nicer in the Dark Tournament**

**Karasu: We agreed never to talk about that.**

**Kurama: Sorry I was just saying I like you this way I'm glad I got to see the real you instead of that creepy person I met before.**

**K&K: Read & Review**

**A/N: The prologue's short but the story's actually pretty long once you combine it. I just have to type it all. I only get half an hour to type so it might be a while. I sadly do not own Yyh but I wish I did!**


End file.
